Rendering is the process of converting visual content such as electronic documents (e.g., word-processing documents), spreadsheets, Web pages, electronic forms and electronic mail (e-mail) into an image format useful for generating a display. In some instances, a rendered image requires additional processing to convert it into data that can be viewed on a particular display device or class of display devices. For example, rendered image data can be represented in a canonical pixel resolution and format, which are then transformed into a bitmap for display on a particular display device or class of display devices.
The term “rasterizing” as used herein describes the process of generating a displayable bitmap image from input data. Rasterizing can include a rendering step, when the input data is in a non-image (or “source”) form. A bitmap includes any ordered sequence of pixel data defining a displayable image, and can include, for example, data representing bi-tonal, grayscale, RGB, hue and saturation, and chrominance and luminance values. Thus, each visual content element of an image or other displayable file is accessed, interpreted and rasterized as a bitmap according to the display attributes of a display surface, which receives the rendered image. The contents of the display surface are then “painted” onto a bitmap display device.
Client-side rendering is a common method for rendering visual content. The client system in a client-server architecture controls a display device that displays the rendered visual content for viewing by the user. The client system generally includes a processor, memory, and bitmap display, and may be, for example, a personal computer (PC). The client accesses and then renders and displays the visual content. If client-side rendering requires the client to download and execute dynamic content, then the client is susceptible to viruses and other unwanted interference from outside sources.
Content layout and design intent are important considerations in the rendering of visual content. Visual content, such as a Web page, is generally designed to convey specific information and achieve a desired viewer reaction. This design is implicitly embedded in the “coding” of the visual content and its constituent component(s). Interpreting this coding is part of the rendering function. Typically, content layout is based on PC displays. Currently, there is relative uniformity in client processing power, memory, display attributes and software environment due, in part, to the widespread use of MICROSOFT WINDOWS and similar operating systems. Consequently, the display of visual content is relatively uniform for most viewers.
As wireless networking becomes widely accepted and new intelligent client devices (e.g., Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and cellular telephones) are introduced to the public, the reliance on client-side rendering may begin to decrease. Processing power, memory, and software implementation will soon vary significantly among different client devices, overturning long-standing assumptions about the preferred layout of visual content; the diversity of display formats and capabilities will require new methods of providing visual content to a viewer using such client devices.
Content transcoding is one approach that addresses some of the problems of display rendering on new classes of client devices. Transcoding is an operation in which a visual content element is converted from one source format to another, before a rasterizing (or rendering) function is performed. In content transcoding, constituent components of the visual content are analyzed, and a new set of constituent components is generated by a gateway server. Content transcoding is generally based on client-side display rendering of the “re-mapped” content. Re-mapping includes various conversions of the constituent components of the visual content to accommodate the rendering capabilities of the client device.
The transcoding function can include filtering or extractive steps, where certain types of encoded content are converted, transformed or removed from the derived source representation. Transcoding can also perform a complete translation from one source encoding format to another. Transcoding can be lossless (all of the visually significant encoding and data are preserved) or lossy (some portions are not preserved).
For example, an HTML document can be rendered by an HTML rendering function in one rasterizing mode. This HTML source can also be transcoded to a WML (Wireless Markup Language) format and then rasterized by a WML rendering function in a second rasterizing mode. The two different representations can be associated as a multi-modal set, based on their relationship to the original HTML-encoded visual content element.
Transcoding can also be used to generate a different version of the source visual content element using the same encoding format as the original. For example, an HTML document can be transcoded into another HTML document, while changing, translating or removing certain encoded data. For example, references to unwanted or objectionable content can be removed, automatic language translation can be applied to text components, or layout directives can be removed or changed to other layout directives.
Many current Web pages are defined in HyperText Markup Language (HTML). Some wireless telephones are programmed to render documents based on the Wireless Access Protocol (WAP). One type of transcoding gateway reads the HTML for the Web page and attempts to re-map this into equivalent WAP content. The wireless telephone then uses client-side rendering to render the WAP content for viewing on its bitmap display.
Transcoding can significantly alter the layout or contents of the re-mapped visual content as compared to the original, requiring sophisticated algorithms to preserve as much of the original intent as possible. An alternative to transcoding is to represent the same visual content in multiple forms, each form appropriate for client-side rendering on a given class of client devices. While not as technically challenging as transcoding, the additional time and cost to maintain multiple versions of the same content can be substantial.